1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, known are application programs enabling remote control of various settings, implementation, and/or the like of a copying function, a scanner function, a facsimile function, and a printing function of an MFP using a portable terminal device such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal device. MFP is an abbreviation for a “multifunction peripheral”. By using such an application program, a user can remotely control the MFP via a portable terminal device of each user at a desired place and a desired timing.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-167703 discloses a job processing method performed by a printer for setting a priority order of execution appropriate for each print job to be processed when a plurality of print jobs are transmitted to one MFP. In this job processing method, printing operation time and the number of sheets to be printed are calculated for each print job. As a result of calculation, a priority is given to each print job. Accordingly, when the print jobs compete with each other in a printer device, an optimum order of priority can be determined to execute printing.
However, MFPs in the related art that can be remotely controlled via a portable terminal device process a print job transmitted from the portable terminal device in the same way as a print job received via an operation panel installed in the MFP. For example, when a print job transmitted from the portable terminal device of a user at a place distant from the MFP has been received earlier than a print job of a user at a position near the MFP, the MFP processes the print job of the user at the distant position in preference to the print job of the user at the position near the MFP.
Due to this, the user at the position near the MFP needs to wastefully wait until the print job of the user at the distant position, who takes time to collect printed matter, is finished although the user near the MFP can immediately collect the printed matter.
In the job processing method performed by the printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-167703, the priority of each print job is determined from a calculation result of the number of sheets to be printed and the printing operation time for each print job. Accordingly, similarly to the above case, there is a problem that the print job of the user at the distant place, who takes time to collect the printed matter, is executed earlier, and the user at the position near the MFP needs to wastefully wait for processing of the print job although he/she can immediately collect the printed matter.
In view of such a problem as described above, the job processing methods in the MFP in the related art that can be remotely controlled via the portable terminal device and the printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-167703 have been inefficient printing methods.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method that can enhance efficiency of information output.